


Capable and Competent

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz), nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [39]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the AU comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, Lawyer AU."In which Rodney wants everyone else to remember that they're lawyers.Or: the staff at WOW go on a rescue mission.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Juris Imprudence [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/426586
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Capable and Competent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



“May I remind you that we’re lawyers, not cops or soldiers,” Rodney said, but he handed John a fully-charged walkie-talkie anyway.

“Well, some of us are also soldiers,” Jack said.

“But JAG officers aren’t the same as - as spec ops or whatever,” Rodney protested. Then he frowned. _“Why_ does Daniel get a radio?”

“Some of us were spec ops,” Jack said.

“Just because we didn’t see certain types of combat doesn’t mean we’re incapable.” Sam tucked a radio earpiece into place, then checked the walkie-talkie strapped to her belt.

“We all keep up with our training,” Cam added.

Rodney looked at Radek and Lorne, who had set up a very fancy CB system. “What are you two doing?”

“I am capable of assisting Mr. Sheppard and Mr. O’Neill in the field,” Lorne said.

Radek offered Rodney a radio headset. “You can stay here with me, Chuck, and Amelia.”

Rodney accepted it, went to put it on. John reached out to help him. His hands were calm, capable. His competence was hot, but also alarming. He wasn’t seriously planning on going out into the outskirts of the city to track down a gang of armed kidnappers, was he?

“Flora called the cops,” Rodney said. “The cops called the FBI. Surely they can handle this.”

“Harmony is our client,” Jack said, “and Nathan is one of our paralegals, and due to the nature of attorney-client privilege, we have information that law enforcement doesn’t have access to and that they can’t have access to till they follow appropriate subpoena procedures. Harmony doesn’t have a lot of time. We’re going to find her.”

“But you’re not going to get into a shoot-out with Mardola’s gang of hired thugs, right?” Rodney asked.

“Once we find where they’re hiding, we’ll call law enforcement, and we won’t engage unless absolutely necessary,” Sam said calmly.

 _“Absolutely necessary,”_ Rodney said.

“Final radio check?” Jack asked.

Everyone sounded off. Rodney saw Anne and Laura and Janet in the mix, and Teyla and Ronon and Teal’c too. David, like Radek and Chuck and Amelia, had to stay behind. Elizabeth and Richard stood beside Lorne and Radek’s radio command center. Rodney listened on his headset as everyone chimed in with their callsigns.

“Ready?” John asked.

Everyone nodded.

Jack barked, “Move out!” 

They all headed for the elevators.

Rodney reached out, grabbed John’s wrist. “Remember,” he said. “You’re a lawyer.” What he meant was, _You’d better come back to me._

John said, “I won’t forget.” He kissed Rodney briefly on the mouth, and then he followed the others.

As soon as the elevator doors slid closed, Rodney elbowed Chuck aside and sat down beside Radek, listening intently. He hoped everyone made it home.


End file.
